


Thoroughly Fucked

by CrystalynnStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gay, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Shounen-ai, Smut, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere, Yandere Eren Yeager, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalynnStar/pseuds/CrystalynnStar
Summary: "I'll kill you for this, Levi. You'd better watch your fucking back!"Dumbass Levi had looked so surprised when Eren had suddenly stopped grinding on him and yelled that in his stupidly handsome face. Typical Levi hadn’t changed, memory loss or no, but too bad for him: Eren hadn't changed either. He still had that same burning, murderous passion which he’d used to slaughter the titans... only now it would be aimed directly at Levi.This time, no matter what it took, Eren would personally ensure that what they had, what they were MEANT to be, would never be forgotten again...Ereri MxM Yandere
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. The Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only HIS Wings of Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274588) by [CrystalynnStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalynnStar/pseuds/CrystalynnStar). 



> AN. The following is a requested 10 page standalone snippet from my much longer AOT story, "Only HIS Wings of Freedom." 
> 
> This piece has slight alterations to prevent spoiling any major plot points, and cossover characters have also been removed where possible.
> 
> Note: NOT intended for sensitive or younger audiences.  
> Main pairing: M/M, Ereri, Eren/Levi.
> 
> The following may appear in this or the full version: abundant use of foul language (aka Levi exists), kink, fetish play, yandere/toxic relationship, IPV, self injury (aka Eren exists,) references to or actual suicide attempt, very detailed and realistic smut, attempted or actual murder, homoerotic situations, stalking, yandere, pet play, spanking, "punishment," self stimulation, and slight canon divergence including: mention of magic and very brief appearance of crossover characters Heather Mayhue and Dragon Prince Nobelius (human form) from the Without Light novel. 
> 
> Please do NOT confuse any kink play with actual safe and sane BDSM. (AKA Don't try this at home!)
> 
> Rating is 16+  
> The full version, of course, is 18+ 
> 
> TLDR: Levi/Eren are VIOLENT, GAY, and THIRSTY af.  
> Don’t like. Don’t read. You were warned.

Part 1. The Situation

“Someone must’ve died, huh?”   
  
“Must be. Did you see Hange’s face?”   
  
“Fuck, please let it not be Levi…” Jean had been first to actually start to pray, the rest of his friends whispering in a huddle.   
  
“Death or no death, something happened related to him,” Armin agreed. “Look around. No other squad is here. Just ours.”   
Finally Hange returned to the room, but Armin swore Eren had been somewhere near earlier. _Why didn’t he come back too?_  
  
“Please gather.” They obeyed immediately, dread so thick in the air that even Hange seemed to have to take a breath. “Okay now, here’s how this will go. I’m going to brief all of you at the same time because otherwise you will be in for nasty surprises. However I do ask that you all be silent until I am done okay? Hold all questions. Understand?”   
  
They nodded, murmuring to each other only briefly, except Jean, who blurted, “is Levi dead?” and earned a scowl from both Mikasa and Hange. “Sorry, sorry.”   
  
Hange sighed, but still carried on like he hadn’t interrupted. “Okay, here’s the situation. Yesterday, at approximately six am, Levi Ackerman woke from a coma. As we speak, he is awake and appears in good health, and is functioning at almost full capacity, although he will need some strength training and the like. At this time, however, I will not be putting him back into his role as captain. Armin, you will maintain Levi squad for now.” Armin nodded and almost everyone squirmed, confusion in the air.  
“As you’ve probably guessed, there’s a… significant downside I will try to explain. Although the extent is currently unclear, what _is_ clear is that Levi seems to have maintained only _some_ of his memory from before the incident… and that memory does not include his relationship with Eren.” Even Mikasa gasped, already looking around for Eren, but Hange held up a hand, bringing silence. “Please let me finish, because this is important: at this time I am proposing that Levi and Eren be kept separated at all times. They have already had a pretty terrible fight, and-this part is classified-I have reason to believe one or both might be willing to grievously injure the other. Eren, in particular, even made a death threat right in front of me, saying he would kill Levi for forgetting him, and warning Levi to ‘watch your back.’” Finally Hange gestured to the squad. “Now, with all of this in mind, let’s put our heads together. Frankly I am open to help, ideas, volunteers, anything we can throw at this.”   
  
Uncomfortable silence followed as the group turned to look from one another, Sasha murmuring her thoughts firstly. “This is really bad. No way they’ll stay apart. They’re two potatoes in a sack!”   
  
“I agree, and for good reason,” Armin confessed. “Eren’s done it before. He promised he’d stick by me and the next day, poof, he was gone, and the next thing I knew he and Levi were together, and by then it was already too late. I honestly believe Levi drugged me that day, or I would’ve remembered to find Eren and keep them separate.”   
  
“ _Clearly_ that shorty is dangerous,” Mikasa added. “Don’t forget it was him that almost killed Eren in the first place. _He_ caused all this.”   
  
“Maybe one of them could transfer,” Armin suggested. “If we physically removed Eren, for instance, wouldn’t he be safer?”   
  
“But this is his life!” Jean argued.   
  
“But it’s Levi’s too, and last time he was relieved of duty, he went off the deep end!”   
  
“So…” Thus far Noble had stayed in the back, listening and contemplating, but now he seemed ready to speak, summing everything up. “In other words we are thoroughly fucked.”   
  
Hange grimaced, Armin wracked his brain, Mikasa sighed, but Jean answered. “…Yep, we are thoroughly fucked.”


	2. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the comment made by user Hippopi (my very first comment! Yay!)  
> on chapter 1.
> 
> They asked: who exactly is "Noble?"
> 
> Noble is a crossover character, who will play no important role in this piece. 
> 
> The original 200 page work which this piece was taken from is a crossover with the book, Without Light, but it's not necessary to have read that book or to know anything about Noble. He's basically a powerful, attractive asshole. (kind of like Levi. XD )
> 
> This snippet has been edited to include only very brief and mostly inconsequential mention of any crossover characters, Heather and Noble.
> 
> All readers need to know is that Heather is a helpful girl with some very mysterious abilities.

As it turned out, Eren and Levi were not 'two potatoes in a sack' as Sasha had enthused, but more like two cats in a bag. As soon as Levi was released from Hange's constant measuring and re-measuring his vitals to ensure he was healthy, Eren had "coincidentally" slammed right into him in the hallway, and the resulting screaming match required five soldiers to successfully tear them apart. Most had opted to hold Eren back, clearly intimidated by Levi, and he'd suddenly seemed to calm, smirked and walked off.

The next day it was Eren who 'coincidentally' met with bad luck, finding himself slipping on the apparently soaking wet floor in the scouts bathroom. He'd noticed a strong smell of orange as he got up, but hadn't expected Levi might be waiting behind the door to slam him up against the wall and twist his arm behind his back, hissing something about karma being a bitch. Unfortunately for him, though a fucking horse, of all things, had wandered right in, and Levi wound up so shocked that he didn't have time to react before it turned around and kicked him right off of Eren.

After that fiasco, Hange officially requested that Jean or 'The Stallion' act as Eren's personal bodyguard, and the two accepted, but with the condition that Eren be allowed to freely ride indoors. Hange had relented, and the two almost immediately took to racing around headquarters, literally horsing around with a highly amused Sasha and Connie, who joined in with apples and carrots whenever their friend pulled off a particularly impressive trick. Both Jean and Eren knew they couldn't stand each other enough to actually follow Hange's orders, but that didn't stop them enjoying their new privileges pretty much daily.

It was only after one of those ridiculous bouts of horseplay had finally ended that Levi had been able to enter the dining room and thus, encountered the infamous memo. _What the fuck?_ He had not noticed it since it seemed to have been framed and placed up on the trophy board, a slightly crooked plaque reading 'THE memo' added beneath it. Honestly there was nothing too special about it. Scrawled on standard issue paper, and with disturbingly familiar penmanship, but what it said kept him glaring at it. "Eren is my boyfriend now. The rest of you can back the fuck off." What the hell did that even mean?

He surmised that this explained the brat's skills in bed, but for some reason thinking about that infuriated Levi. He'd assumed someone so ignorant would be a virgin, even now, when most guys his age talked about nothing but sex. Eren had seemed interested only in revenge and titans and the like, so it only made sense that he didn't have time to be fooling around with… Well, actually, Levi couldn't even picture who the brat might go for. Surely not one of his friends. The way they goofed off just struck him as too innocent. Not a girl either. Eren may have been stupid, but not that stupid. Everyone understood sex with women meant pregnancy, and in the field, that was a death sentence, practically a titan magnet... _So then who? Surely not…_

"Finally found it, did you?" He turned, raising an eyebrow at the ballsy soldier who'd come up to him. Samuel was his name… probably. Levi wasn't entirely sure. This guy was probably part of the 104th though, since he seemed to stand up for Eren. "Do you believe us yet?" He pointed to the memo. "There's the proof."

Levi leveled him with a glare. "Start speaking English, soldier."

Samuel shrugged. "I'm just saying, you were definitely into him. Just so you know, we all saw you doing things like sitting on him, kissing his face, and even feeding him by hand at mealtimes. I have no idea why you two split, but-"

"That's not even my handwriting." Levi tapped the stupid framed 'memo,' indicating the much neater way it had been written. "With me in this condition, I can't write worth a-"

"But you guys started play dating _before_ you were injured, remember?"

Levi stared at him. "Pardon?" Samuel repeated himself, but again Levi only stared. Was this place turning into a madhouse? "So you're telling me, in the span of a couple months, I got practically eaten by a titan, survived in one piece, hooked up with an idiot, recruited a _talking_ horse into squad Levi, and on top of it all-"

"That's Jean."

"I don't give a fuck what you named it! That abomination-"

"No, sorry, I mean like Jean Kirstein. The same guy you hand picked for your squad. He controls the horse." Now Levi was certain this place was going to the dogs, but Samuel finally sighed. "Look, go and find that one girl that never wears a uniform. Maybe her and her boyfriend can help you. I'm pretty sure you were hanging with that girl the night before the expedition.

 _What expedition? Oh. Right._ The cover story expedition that never actually happened. How the hell anyone even claimed to believe that both he and Eren had gotten lost like a couple of brainless children, yet then survived in the field and come back unscathed, was beyond Levi. They apparently did buy it, though, since he'd been greeted by many soldiers already who'd welcomed him home and voiced how impressed they were. _"Shouldn't the queen have given you another medal?"_ one of them had even said. _Morons_. Levi still headed off in the direction Samuel pointed though. If there was someone he'd been with directly before the incident, then he definitely wanted to meet her.

Honestly, Levi was almost certain that he must be the odd one out, here. That most, if not all, of these strange things _must_ have happened, but he'd just hit his head or something and now couldn't remember. Chiefly, he was certain something had damaged his right hand, since he was now having to retrain it to properly handle a sword, and of course… He didn't want to even think about it. It was much better to just deny it, right? To deny him...

 _Eren fucking Yeager…_  
  
He had always stood out among his so-called peers, not least of all because he had those giant, determined eyes that had captured Levi's attention from day one. Never, in years of service, had he seen a fresh recruit with such striking fire already raging within them, to the point it even overflowed through their eyes like that. Never once. But Eren fucking Yeager just had to be different, always breaking the mold, shattering expectations and capturing amazing things which should never have been attainable by such a young, moronic person… like victory over the titans... or the ability to slam into Levi in the hallway and walk away without even a bloody nose… _I should've kicked his ass._ Levi knew that, because not only did Eren need to be checked, but others also needed to see that Levi wasn't afraid to be the one to do it. He had already proven himself both willing and able to beat Eren down, but clearly it was time for another lesson… except Eren didn't look the same now. Not to him.

Now Eren looked at him the same way he had once looked at his dream of killing the titans. There was so much anger and passion, and yet behind it all, the true core was pain, rippling, agonizing pain, so powerful that it overwhelmed his defenses and burst out, disguised as rage. But now all that passion was no longer focused on titans. It was focused on Levi himself. _All of that over… me?  
  
_Levi knew he shouldn't take pleasure in learning such a thing, yet a spark of excitement lit fire in his veins when he thought about it. Even just from showing his face, he knew he could have a profound effect, and he could not help but wonder what else he could do to set off the human explosive that was Eren Yeager.

Was it sick to be so fascinated with that idea? Was it wrong? Levi struggled to care either way. He liked knowing the brat had trained month after month to restrain his wild side and tame his anger, and yet in less than a second, Levi's mere presence could undo all of that. In short, Levi now understood something: he fucked Eren up.  
  
After so many frustrated nights of humiliating, filthy thoughts tormenting him, now, finally, the tables had turned.

Maybe even from that very first day, Levi had always hated how Eren could fuck him up. The stupid brat would walk by in those fucking tight pants of his, showing off that perfect ass, just begging to be fucked. Or he'd reach right down in the middle of talking and adjust the straps on those fucking luscious thighs of his, showing off how thick they were. How soft and plump, like those sweet lips of his, the ones he'd so willingly let Levi taste as soon as he'd woken up… Time had passed, but still nothing had changed. In fact, it had gotten worse. Everything about that morning seemed to burn into his brain and body, a nagging, undeniable moment of Eren exposing what he really thought. What he really thirsted for… And frankly, Levi knew he would not mind supplying, except…

Wouldn't that make Eren worse in the long run?  
  
He had looked back on that incident, carefully, and was sure the comment that had ruined everything was the one he had made mentioning "casual." Clearly casual wasn't okay with Eren. It had triggered the tears and even the death threat. But what else could he have offered at that time? Honestly, for the life of him, Levi couldn't recall ever even telling Eren he liked him. He could not recall ever having asked Eren out or even kissing him before that bizarre, dreamlike day… when he'd woken beside him and learned that somehow Eren knew how he liked his nipples played with…

How fucked up, though, that it was even possible to lose what had to have been _very_ poignant memories. When exactly had he taught Eren how to pleasure him in just the right way? What had led up to it? Had Eren initiated or had Levi himself? Had it taken place in that back room in the stable or in the basement in the dead of night? Only Eren knew, and there wasn't a single chance in hell he'd be sharing the details, especially not with the person he now might even want to kill…

Actually, that was a problem worth considering too. Eren had spat out that death threat right in front of Hange, and the way it had run off his tongue so smoothly made Levi suspect he must've thought it many times before. That piece did not quite fit, though. How could Eren seem so hurt by being forgotten and so desperately thirsty for him, and yet so quick to spit out death threats, as if he spent time ruminating on murder… _Although… that wouldn't exactly be strange considering this is Eren._ Hadn't Eren always boldly professed that his most fervent desire was murder? His passion and his drive all centered around killing, violence and bloodshed, and his fantasies probably had as well... "Makes sense." When he thought about it like that, Levi realized he wasn't all that concerned. Eren had apparently not really changed from the person he'd always known, passionate, probably crazy, and _definitely_ hot as fuck. The only difference? All that passion was now directed… somewhere else.

Levi slowed to a stop, recognizing where he was headed, toward the officer's quarters, and therefore away from the basement. The new girl must've buttered up Hange if she had a room up here, and in fact, it was likely she lived right next door to Levi himself. He hadn't cared to check. And what did that mean? Well it meant he could just visit her later, right? There was no need to right now, especially considering a more pressing matter was already making his pants feel too tight. Levi did spare a glance at the door down the hall, noticing the long dead torch was now lit, but he still unlocked his door and let himself into his room.

He made sure to lock the door behind him and loosened his cravat first of all, relieved to be back in his sterilized, orderly space. How amazing that his days could be so exhausting even though he was not even allowed to do his job. Maybe he was just hungry, since that stupid memo had distracted him away from dinner, but now heading to dinner would be foolish at best. Eren's stupid friends had ended their dumb game even before he'd read that memo, so chances were, they were now stuffing their faces at that table they had always sat at. That was fine, though. It meant even less chance of interruption, so he kicked his boots off, shed his jacket and made himself comfortable on his bed. He'd retained the white pants and straps, and on second thought, the boots too, but he'd untied the leather piece atop them, knowing he didn't need modesty right now anyway.

Working his pants down proved almost painful, but not quite, and he usually liked the way he could then feel the cool air and freedom and yet also maintain those tight belts that reminded him of the object of his fascination. Maybe actually putting his hands on the brat was pretty much guaranteed to only cause him more pain, but just thinking about it, running his fingers along the taught leather, and touching only himself wouldn't hurt anyone. Neither would slipping a hand underneath his own shirt and recalling the way Eren's fuckable pretty mouth had felt on this very same nipple…

Or well, that was what Levi believed, until his bathroom door slid smoothly open and he wound up frozen in this very inconvenient position.

  
_You have got to be fucking kidding me_. But no. Of course Eren motherfucking Yeager stepped out, a smug grin on his face, like he knew he had already won...


	3. Daddy's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> Welcome back for this final chapter!  
> It's been a wild but brief ride! Hope you enjoy this last part of our little roller coaster!
> 
> The full 200+ page story that I took this snippet from will be available for your reading pleasure on archive of our own. It is a crossover fan work for the Shingeki No Kyoji and Without Light series which should be standalone and easy to read without having read Without Light but will NOT make sense to those unfamiliar with AOT/SNK.  
> Follow me here to check it out!
> 
> WARNING: IT IS RATED E FOR EXPLICIT! Adults only PLEASE!
> 
> (So far I'm being told fans of SNK will like the story the most, and I'm guessing it's because Levi and Eren get like 90 percent of the steamy scenes XD FINE THEN.)
> 
> Anyway feel free to stalk me on facebook or follow me here to see more of my work.  
> On facebook it's facebookDOTcom/crystalynnAuthor  
> or on discord I'm April Sunshine#2384
> 
> As always please read, comment and most importantly enjoy!

* * *

Thoroughly Fucked:

Part 3: Daddy's Punishment

* * *

Levi was no stranger to survival and knew exactly how to do so. His brain calculated his chances in milliseconds… but he also knew when he was royally fucked. His weapons were all polished and stored neatly by the door, his pants were down, meaning at least a second's delay before he could run, and he'd locked his door too. All of that added up to far more time than it would take Eren to rush him and lodge a knife into his throat… Based on that smug grin, Levi could tell Eren had come to the same conclusion.

"Hello, precious Daddy Levi," he greeted, voice sickeningly syrupy. "Whatever are you doing? Maybe… thinking about me?"

I can't believe I'm still alive. And why the fuck was his body still hot and even getting hotter! A fetish? Great. As if he wasn't already fucked up enough. "…How did you get in my room?" He was certain the door had been locked, and the window had always been too.

"You taught me how," Eren claimed, fake surprise appearing on his face. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot, kind of like…" His voice became a growl, "…like how you fucking forgot me…" There it was, overflowing into his wide, sea green eyes. The danger, betrayal, and even murderous aspiration, all rolled up into one… and yet Levi was still breathing, and part of him recognized he was still gripping himself, but he didn't dare make any sudden moves.

"Eren," he tried, voice calm but slightly higher pitched, so Eren would know this was a question, or rather a request. "If I only move my hands so I can let go of myself, can you please not kill me?"

"Don't be silly, there's no need to let go," was Eren's answer, and Levi had been pretty sure earlier, but at that point definitely noticed Eren had a hand behind his back. "After all, I'm here now, the real deal. Might as well take advantage, right? Just like you did in the past." He seemed to wait, but of course Levi didn't move. Eren's voice was hard to decipher. Was he pissed or amused? "What's the matter? Your own personal cum rag is right here for you now," Eren continued, his harsh words a pickaxe chipping painfully at the ice heart Levi had worked so hard to maintain all his life… "Go ahead, use me, just like you always have. Use me for pleasure and fun and then throw me away and forget me." Eren took a few steps forward then, but Levi knew to stay still, only moving enough to track him as this fucking psycho walked around and then right up to the side of his bed. "You know," Eren admitted, "I thought for sure you'd go right for the bathroom as soon as you got back. That you'd head for the shower, ready to rinse the world's filth from your perfect body… but no. Instead here you are, ready to get even more filthy…" He took two sideways steps to the right, and Levi's suspicion was confirmed. Eren was standing directly in the way, positioned so Levi knew he could reach neither his weapons nor the door. "Ne, Levi… You were thinking of me, weren't you? That's why you kept your pants on. And your boots too, even though you never want them on the bed…"

What the fuck? How could he possibly know? Another fetish he'd forgotten exposing?  
"I asked you specifically to 'wear the boots,' next time but you're not supposed to remember… and yet, here you are…" Levi said nothing, not sure where this was going. So far though, he still didn't have a knife in his throat, so he nodded and let Eren keep talking. "Also, I noticed something even better, but maybe you didn't… how you called me 'Eren' earlier. Interesting, considering the old you should still call me 'Yeager…'" His eyes took on that crazed amount of life then. "Ne, Levi… I wonder, does that mean your body remembers me, even if your brain is too fucked up… What do you think?"

Levi carefully considered the answer. He had always been horrible with knowing what to say, at least in romantic situations, and was tempted to just give up. One thing stuck out though. "You also called me Daddy, and…" He looked down at himself and the somehow still intense interest still standing in full view... "Clearly my dick remembers…"

Eren grinned. "I noticed that too… or actually, felt it on that first morning. I didn't realize these things at first but then it came to me. How you tilted your head to the right like you knew I'd tilt mine left so that we could kiss. How you couldn't focus on anything else, almost like you knew I was more important, even though you were in a strange room surrounded by strange things and in bed with a strange kid you don't even like."

"That's not true." Levi meant to say that, but he bit it back down. Eren wouldn't believe him, not now. Anything he said now would probably just come off as, "please don't kill me." At the same time though, he really didn't want to die right now. Not in this position… "Eren, look, I know you hate me and want to kill me, and that's fine. As you can see, I'm not gonna fight it, but let's be real here: my pants are down and I really don't want them to be like that when the others find my body."

Eren stared for a moment, eyes going slightly wide, and then, to his displeasure, grinned that big grin again. "Pretty sure I just heard you say you're 'not gonna fight it.' Does that mean I won't have to use this little trick after all?" Finally he revealed what he'd been keeping hidden behind his back, holding out his right arm, which had a long, still bloody cut right down its center.

"What the…" Levi looked around, finally recognizing the little red droplets on the floor, and suddenly more than ever, he knew he had to say the right thing. "Eren… you're not even twenty."

"So? I'm still considered an adult."

"That's not the point." Finally he risked releasing his hold on himself, and thankfully Eren didn't react. He was definitely less excited now… "Look…" What the hell was he supposed to say? Even if I hated you it's not worth it to kill yourself? That cut looked pretty deep, and hadn't Eren just been hiding in a bathroom? What the hell. There was probably no real answer, so Levi just let himself ramble, trying to say only what he knew to be truthful. "Eren… I know you're upset because I'm not… head over heels for you, but you can't judge your own life based on me of all people. I'm fucked up, okay? Try to understand. You're a good kid. You're hard working and funny and passionate… and you're hot-there I said it-but that's not the point either. The point is there are so many people in the world, healthy people, and they'll see how great you are and they'll love you. Hell, you already have people like that here. Seriously, wake up. Or like Hange says, 'don't give up.'" He saw Eren's lips mimic those words and hoped they really got through to him. "And for fuck's sake, try to get that you may be an adult already but you've only seen a tiny portion of this world. In that way you're still young. It's too soon to give up."

For many long moments Eren just stood there, not even quite staring at Levi, but probably slightly past him, at nothing in particular. "You know," he eventually said, "sometimes, like just now, you put evil little seeds in my head, and I wonder who the fuck you think you're fooling…" Levi honestly didn't follow, and maybe it showed, since Eren explained. "You keep claiming that you're damaged goods or whatever. You keep telling me you can't love me the way I love you, but then you go and tell me shit like, 'don't give up,' and it's like you don't even realize one of those has to be a lie." Eren climbed up on the bed then, boots and all, chuckling when Levi leaned away from the messy blood on his arm, but not away from Eren as he easily sat on his lap. "Ne, Levi, why don't you quit with the bullshit and make up your mind?" Eren challenged. "Either it's hopeless and I should give up, or I should learn to be like Hange and never give up. Which one is it?"

Wait a minute… Eren's question was actually valid. "Don't give up." Levi really believed in that, and he trusted Hange, and yet he'd already assumed he would have to give up on ever learning how to love. And honestly, if he took his own advice, that really didn't add up. He'd never been in a relationship, so didn't that mean he too was too young to give up? "You're right," he finally admitted. Nothing else seemed to make sense, and those words also made Eren give him a genuine, gentle smile.

"That's right," he boasted softly, "and now we're on the same page, I think I'll go ahead and give you your options."

"My options?" Eren nodded, holding up his cut arm.

"You have two: either you lay down and let me make sweet love to you, or I'll turn into a titan and kill you." Levi stared, whispering, "Wait… what?" but Eren only smiled, voice syrupy sweet. "You heard me. I already know how much you want me, so why waste time? It's very simple: you will take off your pants and I will pin you down and fuck you up. Please and thank you."

"Eren…" Levi stared at him for a moment, waiting for the punchline, but it didn't seem to be coming. "You can't just threaten me like that."

"Oh, yes I can, Precious Daddy Levi, just understand: if I can't have you, no one will." Eren said that, offering a smile that Levi swore shouldn't have even been able to fit on his face, and yet at the same time, steam started rising from his cut arm. The wound definitely began clearing up, but Eren's face didn't change. He simply leaned closer, until he could press a kiss to Levi's left ear. "Ne, Levi," he whispered, "you're hard." Levi put his hands to his face, hating life, but then suddenly everything seemed to come together. Wait. What if… Yes. It had to be! He'd underestimated this brat, foolishly assuming he knew him, but clearly he didn't. This Eren wasn't the same brat he could remember. No. This Eren may as well have been from the future: a future where Levi had already taught him all of his weaknesses and fantasies… including the most fucked up ones.

"Eren… have you been fucking with me this whole time?"

"Whatever do you mean, precious Daddy Levi?"

"Is that a fucking code word!"

"It is now…" Eren clearly wasn't sorry, as he reached right down and wrapped a hand around the result of his threatening. "Our safe word is 'corn stencils,'" he said sweetly, "got that?" Levi nodded and Eren waited. "Aren't you going to say it, Daddy?" This time he shook his head, trying to figure out what the fuck he'd ever been thinking asking this little demon out.

"Hey Eren?" He tried not to shiver when the immediate response was, "yes, Daddy?" This fucking kinky brat… His fucking kinky brat… "Would you step on me too?"

"With the boots?"

"With the boots."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Hey Eren…" He lay perfectly flat, and his magnificent brat stood up so smoothly, so beautifully, one leg already lifting, ready to stomp down right where Levi deserved. He was something so otherworldly. An angel of justice. A demon of hedonistic decadence… "I think I really do love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

Jean stared across the table with a strawberry hovering awkwardly infront of his mouth, but he just couldn't bring himself to keep eating. "Um…" Finally he spoke up, even though most of his friends squirmed, seeming to know what was coming. "Am I the only one slightly… concerned about this?"

Only silence was offered in answer, but all eyes immediately turned to their newest edition, who was sitting right in the middle of the table, except, unlike everyone else, he'd decided his ass was too good for a chair, and instead settled down on Eren's lap…

Finally Levi seemed to notice the attention and paused, in the middle of eating a strawberry himself. "What?" He shrugged. "He's been a vicious little prick all week. Needs punishment." He then turned, casually waving the remainder of that strawberry. "Hey chair, this one's not sweet enough. Want it?"

"Yes please." Eren simply opened his mouth and Levi dropped the already half eaten strawberry right in. "Fank you," Eren mumbled, still chewing, while Levi simply turned back to the table and started on his cheddar potato soup. Maybe it was Jean's imagination, but he swore Eren's demon eyes flashed, just for a moment, but then he was grinning contentedly, snuggling up against the smaller male sitting in his lap. "I love you, Levi," he admitted, voice muffled but sweet.

"I love you too, chair."

As if that little display hadn't been disturbing enough, even worse words were uttered less than five minutes later, as Heather came running into the room for the first time in a week, breathing heavily and eyes wide with worry. "There you are! Thank goodness. Hange said you lost a bunch of important memories and pretty much went on a rampage!"

"Do I know you?" Levi shook his head. "Actually never mind. Nice to meet you, I'm Levi. But don't worry. I'm fine now."

"Ohhh, that explains why you didn't just come to me." She held out a hand and shook his with a smile, but her introduction made even him sigh. "Hi, I'm Heather, and guess what, I know how to repair memories!"

* * *

end

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Want more?
> 
> Follow me to catch the full story as soon as it goes up!  
> (It's rated E and has both het and M/M pairings, color coded so you can skip any steamy scenes you want.)
> 
> For Heather's story, Without Light, you can read free on fictionpressDOTnet or purchase on Amazon. (It's rated M and has both het and M/M pairings.)
> 
> Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin is a manga which can also be purchased on Amazon or its anime can be viewed for free on my discord. "Sunshine Corner."
> 
> Happy trails friends! Please remember to leave a comment, keep calm and love Riren!


	4. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wish is my command.
> 
> The following is another chapter of the full version of this story, (Chapter 5 of Only HIS Wings of Freedom) but this time I made sure to include both main characters from Without Light as requested, and also as requested included the scene where Eren gets to meet the dragon shifter.  
> I'm guessing you guys had no idea what kind of conversation they were going to have but when I realized what it was I couldn't stop laughing and couldn't resist the urge to post.
> 
> Hahahah! You know what they say. Be careful what you wish for!
> 
> Anyway the full story is titled "Only HIS Wings of Freedom and it's now being posted on A03 each weekend:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274588/chapters/71889930
> 
> The free version of Without Light is being posted too, sorry for the delay, please stop emailing me XD:  
> Without Light: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394753/chapters/72212739  
> 

“Um… that is _not_ a good sound.” Hange had frozen, right in the middle of telling Heather some good news, hopefully that her ankle was almost fully healed, but instead everything seemed to go quiet as the far off ringing of a bell echoed a strong, ominous “DONG!” Their whole squad seemed to start looking up and around, tension filling the air, and sure enough, a closer bell went off next. “That’s us!” Hange stood, shifting right into leadership mode, but Heather just watched in complete confusion as literally everyone else dispersed. 

“Well good thing I can walk on my own now,” she grumbled, standing with utmost care, so her full weight would never fall on her left leg. It was true that she could walk, but she knew full mobility wouldn’t be reasonable at this point. Either way, she carefully made her way to the barracks, impressed by how quickly these people strapped on those huge contraptions and stocked blade after blade in the large metal carriers hanging down on their sides. Some were faster than others, and Heather chose to follow them, rushing out toward the stables alongside them. Multiple soldiers froze once outside though, faces turned toward the sky, and she looked up to watch as blast after blast of dark black smoke painted arches overhead, all coming from the same direction. 

“Impossible. It’s moving away from the wall,” she heard one of them mutter. 

“But titans always come from _this_ direction. How did it pass without us knowing?” 

“Either way we better be ready.” Finally Heather heard a voice she recognized, and she called out to him right away. The captain leveled her with a glare, as per usual, but he still approached. “Go back inside, kid. It’s too dangerous-” An explosion erupted from seemingly out of nowhere, and he whipped around just in time to catch an eyeful of what must’ve been the most shocking sight imaginable: a giant winged lizard burst into being as if born from the flames themselves, unleashing a terrible screech that had everyone clapping hands over their ears. Several more black smoke rounds were unleashed, revealing the presence of soldiers already beneath their target, and Heather nearly panicked. 

“Wait, that’s Noble!” she broke free even as the soldiers yanked their horses out and hopped on their backs, or else took off on their bizarre flying machines, and she tried to call out after them, yelling “stop, that’s my boyfriend!” but only a few seemed to listen. The others, along with what might’ve been soldiers from the walls, charged straight toward the raging behemoth overhead and she wound up screaming at him too. “NOBLE STOP! STOP! THEY’RE GOOD GUYS!” And yet they were still lodging their grappling hooks in his scales and trying to slice open his neck, buzzing all around him like angry, human wasps, and Heather watched in absolute horror as he dove, throwing a whole group of them right to the ground before landing and swiping them out of his face in a flurry of fresh bloodspatter. “STOP YOU IDIOTS!” Couldn’t they see he had claws, fangs and even three deadly tails, all at work, catching and swiping, and breaking bones? 

Finally, miraculously, Heather found herself scooped into powerful arms, and she looked up in time to recognize the captain as he whisked her away with his grappling thing. He was lightning fast and apparently precise, shooting those hooks right into Noble’s stomach, and time seemed to slow down as the powerful machinery whirred and spun, forcing Heather to collide with her master in scant seconds. This completely distracted him, causing the dragon to stop fighting while Levi shouted “Stand the fuck down!” to the soldiers surrounding them. _Thank goodness!_

Every single soldier obeyed the decisive voice of the captain, some even stopping mid attack, and Heather breathed a sigh of relief as they started to land and back off, letting their quarry land safely too. She expected the soldiers might stand around, gawking, but could not even care, as the dragon she’d been pressed against then succeeded in carefully plucking her from Levi’s arms and placing her onto one of his palms. Heather sat there, feeling tiny and nervous, but still she reached out and pressed her palms to his giant snout as he drew her closer. “It’s really me,” she promised, and apparently those words triggered another explosion of fire. Heather wound up blinded by gold flame and then found herself painlessly placed on the ground. Levi landed by her side, clearly confused, but then suddenly all of the fire was fading and her master appeared in human form. 

  
  


“What the fuck?” So this thing was indeed a shifter like Eren? Levi looked around as the dust and fire settled, however, and saw no rotting carcass. So ‘dragon’ definitely couldn’t just mean “flying titan.” This thing was no abnormal. It was some kind of creature never seen or heard of before. It was now almost totally human-shaped, deceptively handsome and yet gingerly moving to hold Heather, a very small, very vulnerable female. “Heather,” Levi decided, approaching and yet glaring daggers at anyone else who tried, “we’ll have to get your friend here to Hange right away. If we can run some tests and declare this thing safe, we can start running damage control on the soldiers he just tried to kill.” 

Heather grimaced immediately while her strange companion fixed Levi with a vicious glare. What the hell was this thing? It had blood red for an eyecolor and longer black hair than Levi had ever seen even on women, not to mention sharp claws and two sets of fangs peeking out as it sneered at him. “I can understand human language, dumb shit,” it said, nose raised haughtily. “You’ve got some fucking nerve putting your hands all over my pet, by the way.” 

“It’s okay,” Heather quickly interrupted, “he’s gay. All the guys I let touch me, I made sure they were gay, I promise.” 

“What the fuck?” Levi fixed a glare on her. “I thought you told us you weren’t a slave.” 

“I’m not!” She insisted, stopping her apparently angry companion when he tried to take a step closer to Levi. “Noble’s just got a sensitive nose, that’s all. You wouldn’t wanna smell random straight guys all over your pet either if you were him, would you?” 

“I would not have a pet at all,” Levi corrected, “because I wouldn’t _own_ a human.” 

“Just shut up!” To his surprise, it was actually Heather who snapped at him first. She was not even taller than he, but her face was now pink and she stood right in front of her much taller male companion, looking miffed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about so just leave us alone!” she spun right around then, small hands grasping the front of that thing’s shirt and begged, “take me somewhere else, Noble.” 

“Don’t!” Levi hurried to catch hold of her and yanked her from that thing just in time. “It’s fucking dangerous out-” suddenly the world spun and Levi found himself slammed into the ground, pain erupting in his gut as a voice barked, _“Don’t you put your hands on my pet like that!”_ In no time at all Levi had wrenched himself free and was back on his feet , bu t that stupid “pet” stood in his way, begging, _“NO! Don’t, I love him! Please-”_ There was that word again, soft and yet strange in his ears, and Levi somehow found himself hesitating even as a metallic taste coated his tongue… His eyes found the source of the problem, that thing’s now bloodied right hand, and he belatedly put two and two together, looking down at his own heavily bleeding stomach. Heather seemed to be more or less shoving her monster back, flat out begging for it to calm down . _“He didn’t mean it,”_ she was saying. 

“Heichou!”   
“Captain!”   
“We should kill this thing!” 

“Don’t!” He had forced that word out even as he had to lower himself to one knee. “Don’t attack it, you morons. It’s obviously valuable.” He pressed a hand to his stomach to slow the bloodloss, more annoyed than anything, even as his vision blurred. “Go get fucking Hange.” He heard multiple soldiers sprint away and still others engaging their ODM gear, but wound up surprised when, of all people, that red-eyed bastard knelt down and helped to keep him upright. 

His own blood wound up smudged on his shoulder as the very same hand that had caused all the damage was now used to gingerly lift him back up. He gratefully recognized Hange’s voice giving orders, but groaned when those fucking bizarre blue green eyes swam into his vision. Was time passing? “He’ll be okay, right? Right?” His worried voice was just one of many asking the same thing, and yet it was the only thing Levi could think about, right up until he could think no longer. 

* * *

“Oh my god, you killed their strongest fighter! Why that one, of all of them? WHY?” His pet paced back and forth, hands tugging her hair, but Noble stood in silence, eyes inspecting her current bedroom, which he noticed looked suspiciously similar to a dungeon… 

“Is this really where they’re making you sleep?” 

“Would you listen to me for once!” She’d turned on him with fire in her pretty brown eyes, so he focused on them, at least humoring her. “I lived with these people, ate with them and slept in their beds. They even helped me walk when I couldn’t. They’re good people.” 

“Yeah well, maybe he’ll think about that the next time he thinks its ok to manhandle women…” 

“He was trying to help me,” she insisted, explaining. “Look, that guy’s called the captain, and that means he has to act like a dad to everybody. That’s like, literally his job.” 

Noble let that process for a moment, then he nodded. “Got it. My mistake.” 

“But-” She froze and he could tell she was stunned by his simple admission. “Wait what?” 

“I fucked up,” he said easily. “I’ll apologize to him as soon as he wakes back up.” 

“Oh.” She went quiet then, eyes seeming to search the ground, and he took note of the fact that she didn’t argue about whether that short male would wake back up or not, even if she’d just dramatically claimed he’d killed it… “I… I should tell them, huh?” 

“I don’t care,” was his simple and honest answer. “Pretty strange, actually, to see you got so attached to these people already.” 

“How could I not?” She continued to stare at the ground. “You should see it, Noble. These people are amazing. They go out there against these big, awful… things that’ll catch them and eat them like popcorn, and they watch their friends die and then bravely just go out again, trying to make a better future for their kids…” 

He nodded, already well aware of said “things,” since he himself had been flying around outside of the walls for multiple moons already. He had only one question. “What’s a popcorn?” 

“Ugh.” His pet just sat on the bed in response, scooted back and then held her arms open, and he wasted no time in climbing atop her. Normally he’d at least shrug off his cloak before accepting such an offer, but he’d already noted her cold hands and stiffer demeanor. It seemed colder down here in this dungeon than those rooms they’d passed by upstairs to get here, but he didn’t question why she wanted to be down here. It was almost totally silent, after all, not like the rest of this place, echoing with footsteps and chatter and other obnoxious human noises. He appreciated this, a sense of privacy, from the first kiss he pressed to her lips, and thought nothing of tracing his fingers down, over the locks on her pet uniform. Noble didn’t know whether they really did sound almost musical when clicking open or if the noise just dripped such pleasure into him simply because he anticipated the sweet, supple taste of her skin and the smooth, glorious heat it created as it met with his in so many places... 

She was also docile this moon, almost to the point of seeming eager, and he actually believed that she really had missed him. Normally he preferred having at least a small vial of massage oil on hand, just to ensure her comfort, but this time he strongly suspected it would not be needed. _How precious_. Keeping even one human pet definitely hadn’t been in his plans, but in moments like this, with her brown eyes sparkling with pure adoration and her heated breath hitching, Noble almost wanted to thank her for how she had tricked him into buying her… 

“Fuck. Hold on.” He had paused, ignoring her look of confusion and focused his hearing. The footsteps were faint but most definitely descending toward their location. “Rain check.” He kissed her just one more time, apologetically, and sat up to smooth out his long hair, but Heather suddenly sat up with the most precious, infuriated pout on her sweet face. 

“What the hell?” she demanded, “Fuck me already you stupid… tease.” Noble snorted as some stupid human, of course, arrived right at the door, and he watched his pet color as she put the pieces together. “Oh.” _How eloquent_. 

“Sorry!” The human who’d arrived put a hand over half of his face, coloring even more than his pet, but Noble had already reached over and made the gesture that caused her uniform to right itself and her locks to secure on their own. “Wait a minute…” Now the human who’d just arrived seemed confused by the magic. “I thought you said it’s impossible to unlock those clothes…” 

“I, uh…” Heather hid her face before admitting. “I didn’t. My master did.” 

Noble snorted, thinking better of offering a handshake since he knew where he’d almost just slipped his fingers. “Nice to meet you, human. Nobelius.” 

“Uh, I’m Eren,” the human returned, but Noble noticed how those bizarre greenish eyes of his only strayed from the embarrassed pet for a moment. “Um, Heather, does this mean you and him-” 

“Yes.” She bit out. “Just yes, whatever it is-but good god-please don’t say it out loud.” 

“I won’t,” was his instant response. It smelled like he was telling the truth… “Only, uh… could I maybe offer you like a trade or something in exchange for um… stuff you learned?” He gestured between them. “You know, together? That stuff?” Noble snorted, amused, but his pet raised an eyebrow, maybe still too embarrassed to process. She let out a hilarious, “huh?” and even better, the apparent idiot called Eren just clammed up and colored until he almost resembled some sort of red fruit. 

Feeling generous, Noble opted to translate for his confused pet. “He’s asking for advice about how to fuck.” _Holy shit._ Did she really turn the very same color? Noble suddenly recognized this idiot’s scent and understood it was most likely a new favorite friend of hers. After all, they clearly had plenty in common… “Actually, Heather probably can’t help you there,” he admitted. “She’s the female so she mostly just gets to lay back and enjoy the ride.” Suddenly she punched him in the shoulder and Noble threw his hands up. “He asked!” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean-” Heather froze midsentence as Eren suddenly rushed to stand before her, hands clasped together. 

“Please,” he begged, seeming almost desperate. “I only have one more day before I promised I would meet him and if he’s still injured by then…” 

“WHO?” She had asked without thinking, but then waved him off, stunned regardless. “I know they said you were gay and I noticed you didn’t sleep _here_ every night , but I didn’t know you were out doing… _those_ things!” 

“I wasn’t!” He said, sounding exasperated. “If I was why would I ask you to teach me!” 

Noble interrupted, almost bored by that point. “You do realize it’s different if your partner’s male, right? I mean, clearly my pet lacks certain equipment that you and your boyfriend wouldn’t.” 

“Oh.” Suddenly Eren turned on Noble. “Will _you_ teach me then?” 

“Wha-me?” He thought about it, then shrugged. “I don’t actually bother with that particular fuck hole but sure, I could teach-” 

“WHAT?” Suddenly his pet stood from the bed, fury clear in her voice and anger turning her eyes dark. “How the fuck do you know about butt stuff, Noble? Who the hell are you screwing around on me with?” 

“Calm your tits, pet, I’m not fucking other females.” He shrugged. “My life existed before you, you know. I was probably old enough to fuck by the time you were even born.” 

“My boyfriend’s like that too!” Eren had interrupted, his face so contorted with hope that it almost interfered with how handsome he was. “Oh, please please let me talk to him, Heather? PLEASE. Everyone around here is either clueless or too nosey and I can’t possibly tell them why I need to know.” 

“Why not? I thought the whole castle knew you were gay.” 

“I am not-well-no, I mean that’s not what I’m worried about! It’s… it’s like… privacy.” 

Once again Noble sighed, offering what he suspected. “It sounds like he’s been fucking around with somebody off limits, someone twice his age and important or famous or some shit.” 

“Oh my god, is it Captain Levi!” Heather clapped her hands over her mouth far too late, apologizing as Eren looked likely to either explode or drop dead of embarrassment. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just… wow.” She looked everywhere but at Eren. “I mean I knew he must’ve been gay since he offered to carry me back when we first met, but I honestly wouldn’t think he’d be your type. The guy acts like he’s got a stick shoved up his ass.” 

Noble snorted with laughter. “Clearly that’s not all he’s been getting shoved up there.” 

“Noble!” Heather slapped him on the back of the head, then extricated herself from him, standing to face her friend. “Just for that, Noble is gonna tell you in detail, all about gay sex.” She patted him on the back. “Go on then, since you know so much.” Eren went totally silent, his hands clasped together and passionate eyes silently begging the more experienced male before him to spill. 

“Eh, what the hell,” Noble decided, “but you have to trade me something too.” 

“Of course!” He nodded so fast Noble was surprised he didn’t wind up off balance. “Anything.” 

“Perfect.” Noble stood, clapping his hands together. “My price is a real room, _with_ _,”_ he specified, “a lock on the damn door.” 

“Wait, but this is the only room I have and you already-wait, actually…” Eren trailed off, digging into some weird little satchel on his hip. He extracted an old fashioned key, but held it to his chest as if it were sacred. “Um… it’s Heichou’s.” 

“Holy crap, Eren. Stick-up-the-ass even gave you a key to his room? And you’re not even sleeping with him?” Her eyes widened. “Sounds pretty serious…” 

“No, no!” Eren denied. “Or well, I mean, _I’m_ serious… but Heichou…” 

“Oh my god are you stupid or what?” Heather interrupted before Noble could even fully reach out for that key. “Don’t sleep with guys that don’t even love you,” she warned. “Don’t. You’ll be sorry.” 

“And sore,” Noble offered helpfully. “I mean like, both feelings and walking funny sore.” 

“Yeah. What he said. Come on.” Heather shoved Eren toward the door then, more or less forcing him to turn around and head out with her. He did obey, hesitantly or not, and Noble followed after. Eren discretely put his hand behind his back as soon as Heather took the lead though, and Noble, seeing this, caught the mischievous look in his eyes and offered a nod. This silent deal reached, Noble plucked that key out of his hand and followed his sweet, clueless pet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued
> 
> This story continues here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274588/chapters/71889930
> 
> Heather's story here: : https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394753/chapters/72212739  
> (Free version)  
> and Shingeki no Kyojin here: https://www.crunchyroll.com/attack-on-titan
> 
> Thanks for coming along on this journey with me!  
> I appreciate every single comment and all of your sweet Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Since you guys seemed to enjoy this snippet, I've started posting the full version of this story.  
> Updates weekly. Very explicit. Lots of sex and violence so fair warning. Enjoy
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274588/chapters/71889930


End file.
